Solo un héroe
by Nande-chan
Summary: Nunca lo verían como Harry, para todo el mundo él era solo una imagen, un reflejo, el salvador, solo un héroe.


¿Y si tuvieras el poder necesario, si fueras el único que puede hacerlo, que puede lograrlo, pero no quisieras que fuera así?

Te preguntabas eso y lo que haría otra persona en tu lugar, porque al final tu vida no era tan simple como parecía; y tú piensas en TU vida, la vida de Harry, no la del héroe o el salvador Harry Potter.

Sin embargo, tú tienes que hacerlo, porque todo el mundo mágico te obliga a ello, no tienes espacio para tus propias decisiones y parece que alguien más controla tu destino mientras solo te limitas a seguirlo, a cumplir con el guión, con lo que se espera de ti.

Ahora solo eres egoísta, solo quieres decidir, tomar tu propio destino, tu propia vida y hacer con ella lo que quieras. Porque para los demás solo eres el héroe, el salvador; para ellos tú no eres ni el hombre, el niño o el adolescente, tal parecería que para el resto del mundo ni siquiera eres el humano o la persona que siente y piensa, que tiene inquietudes y sueños propios que para nada tienen que ver con lo que se espera de ti.

Tú solo eres un arma, un títere, un juguete, un peón que debe que sacrificarse por el "bien" de los demás, sin siquiera haberlo decidido por ti mismo; y ellos no se dan cuenta de que tú sabes que eso es lo que piensa todo el mundo de ti, que esa es tu función para el resto de la gente.

Ellos son los egoístas, solo te usan como si fueras un escudo que los protegerá de un furioso ataque, sin importarles un poco siquiera que el escudo pueda romperse, lo único que les importa es que ellos sigan bien, después de todo los escudos siempre pueden ser reemplazados, ¿no es así?.

Nadie te ha preguntado nunca si eso es lo que deseas hacer, porque simplemente dan por hecho que tu mayor deseo y más que eso, tu deber, es protegerlos… como si ellos te importaran.

¿Por qué tienes que hacerlo tú?, ¿por qué te debes sacrificar por aquellos que no han hecho ni harán nada por ti y solo te utilizan?, ¿quién les ha dicho que tú quieres hacerlo?, ¿o es que acaso tienes un letrero en la frente que diga que eso es lo que deseas?

Además, tú sabes que cuando todo acabe (y en el supuesto que siguieras con vida), nadie recordará que más que un héroe valiente eres solo un niño asustado encerrado en la alacena, porque, a pesar de todo lo que ha pasado y todo lo que has vivido, todavía te ves como aquel pequeño niño que se preguntaba la razón por la cual lo trataban tan mal.

Aunque aparentemente todo haya cambiado y ahora todos te traten bien, tú sabes que ellos son solo una bola de hipócritas que están contigo solo cuando les conviene, ya que a la primera oportunidad, durante la primera prueba de lealtad, te dan la espalda y los que tú creías tus amigos ni siquiera confían en ti; si bien es cierto que ellos siempre han estado contigo cuando tienes que pelear, ellos nunca se preocupan por la persona, por Harry… solo lo hacen por el héroe, por Harry Potter. Y cuando necesitas que al menos alguien crea en ti, que alguien te diga "creo en lo que dices, confío en ti", no hay nadie.

Y después de vivir miserablemente por tantos años por fin encuentras a un par de personas a las que parece que les importas tú, solo tú. Pero luego te das cuenta de que no te buscan realmente a ti, de que no cuidan ni confían en ti; tú eres el reemplazo de alguien más, porque ellos solo pueden ver el reflejo que tú eres.

Entonces los odias, porque aún ahora no eres tú mismo, ahora solo eres el hijo de James, sigues sin ser Harry. Eres solo un estereotipo, una imagen, un muñeco carente de personalidad e identidad propia.

Y no solo Sirius y Remus veían a tu padre en ti, sino que Snape también; y de pronto odias más que nunca a Snape, porque tú nunca le hiciste nada, porque él tampoco ve a Harry.

Y repentinamente, recuerdas a tus tíos, aquellos que tampoco te odiaban por ser tú, por ser quien eras, aquellos que solo te odiaban por ser hijo de Lily y todo lo que ello representaba; y una vez más, te sientes como un reflejo, como una idea, como algo abstracto y conceptual.

Finalmente, te das cuenta que después de todo y por más irónico que parezca, el único que jamás ha sido hipócrita contigo, ni te ha utilizado, ni engañado y que a pesar de todo siempre te ha dicho la verdad, es aquél que más te odia.

Sí, porque tú sabes que Malfoy no odia al héroe o a la imagen, ni tampoco todo lo que tú representas, él te odia a ti, odia a Harry. Él no espera que lo salves, ni que sigas como un simple robot que no tiene ni voz ni voto las instrucciones de alguien más. Y al darte cuenta de ello te sientes peor, porque ahora te sientes más solo que nunca y porque la única persona que te ve como tú, lo único que siente hacia ti es odio.

Sin embargo, es el único sentimiento sincero que alguien te ha dirigido solo a ti. Y solo por eso te sientes estúpidamente alegre, porque sabes que al menos hay una persona que te ve como tú eres, hay alguien que siente algo genuino por ti, solo por Harry, no importa que _ese algo _sea odio.

¿Acaso no eres patético?


End file.
